(1) Field
The present invention relates to a method of transmitting and receiving data in a packet based mobile communication system, and more particularly, to a method of recovering from a reception error of a control message, which occurs when transmitting and receiving data using a persistent allocation scheme, in order to effectively support a voice service between a base station and a mobile terminal in a next generation packet mobile communication system, which is under discussion for a standardization.
(2) Discussion of the Background
3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), one of a number of mobile communication standardization organizations, is engaging in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) standardization process and an advanced LTE standardization process in order to develop a packet based mobile communication system standardization. A mobile communication system generally includes a base station constituting a cell, and a mobile terminal used by a user. A plurality of mobile terminals may transmit and receive packet data to and from the base station via a radio channel.